


Children

by Sweet Tea (septembergirl910)



Series: 8th Grade [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cute, Gen, I was young and dumb, Middle School Assignment, Poetry, needs work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergirl910/pseuds/Sweet%20Tea
Summary: A simple and sweet diamante poem.





	Children

 

Children

Playful, Innocent

Running, Laughing, Dancing

Happy, Hollering, Handled, Hopping

Boom, Crash, Splat

Ah! Ouch!

Kid

 


End file.
